1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pixel structure, to an active matrix substrate, to a method of manufacturing an active matrix substrate, to an electro-optical device, and to an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, in an active matrix liquid crystal display device, a switching element is provided in each pixel, and the switching operation of each pixel is performed by the switching element. For example, a TFT (thin film transistor) is used as the switching element.
An active matrix substrate having the TFTs thereon is generally manufactured as follows: gate electrodes and semiconductor layers (for example, amorphous silicon layers and N-type silicon layers) are formed, and then electrode wiring lines (for example, source lines and drain lines) or pixel electrodes (for example, transmissive conductive films) are formed thereon (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3,261,699).
In a process of manufacturing the active matrix substrate, the formed semiconductor layer is subjected to thermal restrictions. For example, when the formed semiconductor layer is heated at a temperature of about 250 to 300° C., element characteristics thereof may be deteriorated due to hydrogen desorption. As a result, the thermal restrictions of the semiconductor layers have a large effect on a method of forming the electrode wiring lines or the pixel electrodes which are formed after the semiconductor layers, such that it is difficult in being able to reduce manufacturing costs.